1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of calculating forces acting on the footprint area of a tyre.
In particular the invention relates to calculation of forces oriented in a longitudinal direction (i.e. in a direction substantially parallel to the ground along which the tyre and wheel on which said tyre is mounted, move) and in a vertical direction (i.e. in a direction substantially perpendicular to the ground).
The invention also relates to an apparatus for calculating said forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present context, the contact region between the tyre and ground will be referred to as “footprint area”.
Presently felt is the necessity to calculate the forces acting on the tyre during running of the latter, in particular at the footprint area.
The estimate of these forces appears to be in fact critical for a reliable determination of possible danger situations, due to non-optimal ground conditions or too high speeds as compared with the travelling conditions of the vehicle.